


Clickbait

by punk_assnerd (cairusvt)



Series: Pillow Talk [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bottom Lee Seokmin | DK, But my Wonwoo centric brain makes it look like it's Wonwoo's harem, But that'd be called Lying, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hyung Kink, I would like to say its Plot with Porn, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied OT13 - Freeform, Instructive sex, Low-key Power play, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Polyfidelity, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Soft Boys, Sort Of, Tagging everything is making my soul shrivel up, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Lee Seokmin | DK, Voyeurism, Wonwoo's Harem, i think part of my soul died when i finished this, is that a thing?, these three are my ult bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Seokmin's 'harmless' post comes back to bite him in the ass. He's just glad it's the kind of biting he enjoys rather well.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Pillow Talk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Clickbait

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be great at building up the narrative before the actual smut but this has just snowballed in on itself and yeah. Given that these three are my bias in svt, I probably should've thought this through. 
> 
> anyways  
> mind the tags!  
> This is just a steamy, hot pile of dirty sex and I should be ashamed.  
> But let's be real. 
> 
> When have i ever been sorry for serving yall such self indulgent fics? lmao 
> 
> happy reading <3

Seokmin notices it before anybody else did but to be completely honest, he kind of likes it. 

Wonwoo hovers over him around the dorm and no one seems to find it weird aside from a few side glances from Jihoon and Jeonghan when Wonwoo wraps his arm around Seokmin's waist to pull him closer as they watch a movie. Well, Seokmin and the others were watching but Wonwoo has his nose up Seokmin's neck every five minutes so Seokmin really can't help getting a bit squirmish when Wonwoo's hand slips under his shirt and starts gently pressing his fingers on his skin.   
"Hyung." Seokmin calls him out but Wonwoo just huffs out his breath over Seokmin's skin and Seokmin pulls his knees up to his chest to hide his growing boner.  
" _Hyung_ , not now." Seokmin basically pleads and Wonwoo nods. He turns his head to the movie and Seokmin watches the rest of the movie like that. 

  
Wonwoo didn't move at all the entire film and Seokmin kind of hates that more than he wants to admit. He wont ever admit it but he kind of likes it when Wonwoo teases him. Likes how Wonwoo knows just how to touch him to keep him on edge. 

The night Wonwoo was referring to was the night before he posted a photo of him and his splushie on Weverse. Seokmin knew that to anyone else, it's just a harmless photo of him on bed with a cute dog plushie. But to Wonwoo, it's almsot as good as an invitation to ruin him. Again. Seeing that the night before Wonwoo had Seokmin's hand tied behind his back as he ruts against the mentiond plushie all the while Wonwoo watches from a chair facing his bed. Wonwoo then fucked him like that after he came. He takes off the bandanna from Seokmin's wrist and Seokmins hugs the plushie as Wonwoo lifts his hips up to fuck him from behind. 

So yeah. Seokmin knew what he was doing when he posted that pic. 

Wonwoo not so subtly steers him into his and Seungcheol's room as soon as everyones clears out. Seokmin laughs as wonwoo wraps his arms from behind and lifts him gently before throwing him down on the bed. They laugh as Seomkin turns to lie on his back and Wonwoo crawls on top of him, kissing his neck up to his jaw as Seokmin tugs on Wonwoo's shirt.  
"You posted that pic for me last night didn't you? The pic with your buddy." Wonwoo asks and Seokmin lets out a shaky breath.  
"If you wanted my attention that badly you should've just come up to me." Wonwoo says and Seokmin sighs as Wonwoo nips at the skin of his neck. Just then, Seokmin hears the door knob move and he pushes Wonwoo off gently as he watches Seungcheol come inside the room.  
"Seungcheol felt lonely when we had fun the other day and I told him we could have fun tonight. Is that okay?" Wonowo asks and Seokmin feels his dick throb in his pants.  
"It's been a while since you two did it together right?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin nods. 

Seokmin sits up on Seungcheol's bed as Wonwoo lets his legs fall on the side of the bed. He let Seungcheol lift his knees on either side of his waist and Seokmin watches as Wonwoo pulls Seungcheol down into a kiss. Seungcheol pressed himself closer to Wonwoo as they kissed and Seokmin felt a little like he's intruding. But then Wonwoo's hand was around his ankle and Seokmin feels his breath hitch when he sees Wonwoo's eyes open and looking at him. Seokmin scoots closer and Seungcheol pulls away from the kiss enough to blush as he smiles at Seokmin. Wonwoo then leans back, supporting his weight with his shoulders as he looks up at them and Seokmin gets up on his knees and holds Seungcheol's face with one hand before tilting his head up and kissing him. The kiss itself was hot enough, Seokmin's always had a thing for Seungcheol's lips, but what gets him riled up was Wonwoo's hand on his thigh. It's almost like it's encouraging him to kiss Seungcheol more, and a not so gentle reminder that he'sn there and that he's watching. 

Seungcheol pulls away from the kiss panting and he grips the top of Seokmin's shirt with one hand and he uses his other hand to balance himself on Wonwoo's lap, holding onto Wonwoo's chest. 

"Do you want Seokmin to fuck you, hyung?" Wonwoo asks, sitting up to kiss Seungcheol's neck. Seungcheol tilts his head as he does and he glances at Seokmin.   
"Then ask him." Wonwoo says against Seungcheol's neck and Seungcheol moans.   
"Will you... Will you fuck me, Seokmin? Will you fuck hyung on his bed?" Seungcheol asks, his hand gripping Wonwoo's hair as Wonwoo just licks up his neck. Seokmin could cum from just the sight of them like this but he nods because someone really has to touch his dick before it falls off.

Seokmin takes one of Seungcheol's hands in his and pulls him closer. He didn't miss the smile Wonwoo give him as Wonwoo moves abck and lets Seungcheol move out of his lap. But before Seungcheol could move to Seokmin's lap, Wonwoo's arms wrapped around his waist and Seungcheol let out a whimper as Wonwoo pulls him back.   
"I'm not done yet." Wonwoo says and he whispers something to Seungcheol's ear. Seungcheol nods and he sits up straight before Wonwoo pulls off his shirt. Seungcheol keeps his hands on his lap as Wonwoo kisses his neck. Wonwoo's hands were moving, too. They're on Seungcheol's abs, then his chest, his sides, his nipples. And Seungcheol never moved aside from tilting his head to give Wonwoo more skin to taste. But then Seungcheol's hand moved and it went to reach for Seokmin's hands. He pulls him closer and Soekmin just about freezes when Seungcheol moves up on his knees and spreads them apart enough to place Seokmin's hand over his dick and his other hand on his chest.  
"Is this okay?" Seungcheol asks and Seokmin nods.   
"I, uh..." Seokmin stares as Seungcheol trails off and Seokmin feels Wonwoo's hand over his before he squeezes. Seungcheol moans and falls forward to Seokmin. Seokmin can feel how hard Seungcheol is and Wonwoo keeps squeezing it as he smiles at Seokmin.  
"Don't be shy now, hyung. You can ask Seokmin." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods as he pulls himself up.   
"Seok-ah. Can... Will you let hyung suck you off?" Seungcheol asks and Seokmin feels his dick twitch again.   
"Fuck. Fuck, yeah."   
"I'm gonna open you up good while you suck his dick, is that okay hyung?" Wonwoo asks Seungcheol and Seungcheol shivers, nodding. Wonwoo's eyes were on Seokmin the entire time and Seokmin didn't even notice Seungcheol tugging his pants off. 

Seokmin takes off his shirt and he pulls down his pants as Wonwoo takes Seungcheol's shorts off. Seungcheol was left on his hands and knees in between Wonwoo ans Seokmin and Seokmin can't even be bothered to hide his dick as Seungcheol pulls him closer to kiss him.   
"So big." Seungcheol says and Seokmin groans when Seungcheol wraps his hand around his dick.  
"Will you be able to take it, hyung?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol nods. He leans down, his ass still up as he does, and Seokmin feels like he can't possibly last long with this kind of view and Seungcheol's tongue licking around the head of his dick is just too much. ANd just as Seungcheol takes his dick in his mouth, he moans and pushes forward and Soekmin sees Wonwoo smiling over Seungcheol's ass.  
"You can take two fingers already, hyung. Were you playing with yourself?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol shakes his head no with Soekmin's dick in his mouth and Seokmin couldn't help but grab the back of Seungcheol's head.   
"Oh? You just tightened up here, hyung." Wonwoo says and Seokmin watches as Seungcheol get even more red in the cheeks.  
"Do you like it like this? Me holding you down?" Seokmin ask and Seungcheol moans around his dick.  
"His dick's already dripping so much, Seok-ah. I think hyung would like it if you fucked his mouth." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol pulls off only to look at Seokmin with his big teary eyes.  
"You do, don't you?" Seokmin asks and Seungcheol moans, his face falling down on Seokmin's thighs and his ahnd gripping Seokmin's dick.  
"Hyung." Seokmin calls out to Wonwoo and Wonwoo just smiles at him.  
"Don't worry. He likes the stretch. Don't you hyung?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol moans.  
"Come on, hyung. Tell our Seokmin here how you like it when i open you up, hmm?" Seungcheol whimpers even more and Seokmin's dick twitches on his own.  
"You know, one time, Cheol hyung lied to me about prepping before hand. Told me he was good to go." Wonwoo starts and Seungcheol just keeps moaning on Seokmin's thigh as Wonwoo fingers him open.   
"And then he told me to sit down and let him do the work. And then he sits on my dick slowly and came as soon as he fucked himself on it completely. He came all over me and he wouldn't stop apolgizing." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol whines.   
"I think he wants you to fuck his mouth, don't you hyung?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol whimpers before looking up at Seokmin and nodding.  
"Do you?" Seokmin asks and Seungcheol nods again.  
"Then say it." Seokmin says and he tries not to be that affected by Wonwoo's grin.  
"You can... You can fuck my mouth." Seungcheol says and Seokmin runs his hands through Seungcheol's hair before grabing the back of his head and letting Seungcheol hold the base of his dick to line it up against his mouth.  
"Not too rough, please." Seungcheol says and Seokmin lets out a deep breath as he pulls Seungcheol's head, making him swallow his dick inch by inch until he can feel his lips against the base of his dick. Suengcheol takes in a sharp breath through his nose and Seokmin shivers as Seungcheol breathes out. The warm breath tickling his skin and Seokmin couldn't help but grip Seungcheol's hair harder. Seungcheol moans with his dick still lodged down his throat and Seokmin shakes at the sensation. Seokmin stares at Seungcheol's wide eyes and he just about cums when he feels him swallow. Seokmin pulls him back, letting the head of his dick rest on Seungcheol's tongue and Suengcheol sucks on it heavily, asking him for more. Seokmin bites his lips and he pulls Seungcheol's head down again, this time alittle fastr than before, and he pulls out slowly. He eventually finds a rhythm. Fucking Seungcheol's mouth as deep as he could and Seungcheol would swallow as he pulls back. Seokmin finds Seungcheol's breathing as both really attractive and really impressive. He was whimpering and his hand was gripping Seokmin's thigh and Seokmin's no stranger from Wonwoo's fingers. He knows how hard it was to keep your thought straight with Wonwoo's hand on you, much less, if they were in you. 

Seokmin can feel himself edging closer and Seokmin pulls Seungcheol up, kisses him and licks up his mouth as his spit drips down his chin and Seungcheol gasps into their kiss.   
"I wanna cum in your mouth." Seokmin says against Seungcheol's lips and Seungcheoltakes a deep breath and gently bites Seokmin's lower lip. He nods and he whines, falling down on Seokmin's lap. Seungcheol didn't wait for Seokmin's hand on his head before taking him in completely. Seokmin moans as Seungcheol sucks him harder as he pulls out and Seokmin just had enough time to grip Seungcheol's hair to pull him up before he cums. Seokmin knew it wouldn't have been nice to cum down his throat without warning so he lest Seungcheol suck in the head of his dick as he cums in his mouth. Just then, Wonwoo whistles and Seokmin pulls Seuncheol down a few more times on his dick before pulling him up and kissing him. Seungcheol whines but Seokmin holds him by the jaw and licks the inside of his mouth.  
"Looks like hyung liked being used so much he came when you did." Wonwoo says over Seungcheol's shoulder and Seokmin pulls away form the kiss to stare at Seungcheol's already fucked out state. Wonwoo pulls him up, wrapping an arm around Seungcheol's chest as he kneels in front of Seokmin and Seokmin reaches for his still hard dick and Seungcheol moans.  
"You still good to go?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol nods. Wonwoo turns Seungcheol's head and he kisses him over his shoulder. Wonwoo makes a show of shoving his tongue inside Seungcheol's mouth and Seokmin feels a mix of attraction and fear form just Wonwoo's eyes on him as he does. 

Wonwoo holds out his hand to Seokmin and he pulls him in. Wonwoo pulls Seokmin in to kiss him over Seungcheol's shoulder and Seokmin feels Seungcheol's hand wrap around body as he kisses his houlder and Wonwoo kisses him, letting Seokmin taste himself on Wonwoo's tongue and Seokmin feels a a little embarrassed how much they've passed his cum around.   
"I want to watch you fuck him on his back. Will you do that for me?" Wonwoo asks, holding the back of Seokmin's head as Seungcheol presses his body flush onto his. 

  
Wonwoo pushes Seokmin away for a bit as he manhandle Seungcheol and Suengcheol leans down. He was lying down on his back with his head on Wonwoo's thigh and Wonwoo's legs spread out on either side of him. Seokmin holds Seungcheol's knees and spreads them apart and his dick twitches at the image of Seungcheol spread open under him. Wonwoo tilts Seokmin's head up to hold his gaze and he pulls him closer. Seokmin leans forward, carrying his weight by placing his hands right next to Seungcheol's waist as Wonwoo kisses him again.  
"Fuck him good, okay baby?" Wonwoo says and Seokmin swallows.   
"And you can't cum until we say so, okay hyung?" Wonwoo says, looking down at Seungcheol and Seungcheol whines. Seokmin lifts Seungcheol's legs up, hooking his knees over his arms as he leans down and he kisses him. Seungcheol moans into the kiss and Seokmin uses his left hand to hold onto his dick and press it right over Seungcheol's hole. Seokmin does this without pulling away from the kiss and Seungcheol bites his lips hard as Seokmin fucks into his ass. Seokmin hisses at the bleeding on his lips and Seungcheol's arms wrapped around his neck.   
"Sorry. Sorry i didn't... You're just so big. I'm sorry." Seungcheol whines and Seokmin takes a deep breath before licking his lips. Seokmin was just half in when he stopped and Seungcheol's chest rises as he arches his back when Soekmin inches in again. Wonwoo's right hand slids tot he side of Seungcheol's face, cradling his chin up before pressing his thumb over his parted lips and Seungcheol brings out his tongue and licks it up. Seokmin inches slowly as he watches and Wonwoo moves his thumb inside Seungcheol's mouth when he pushes in completely. Seungcheol moans under them and Seokmin hears Wonwoo hiss.  
"No biting, hyung." Wonwoo says and Suengcheol lets out a sobbing sound from his throat and Wonwoo pulls out his thumb only for the two of them to watch Wonwoo's wet thumb hover over Seungcheol open mouth. Seungcheol huffs out heavy breathes as his teary eyes look up at the two of them. Asking them to give him anything at all and Wonwoo rubs his thumb gently over his lips.   
"Please. Make hyung feel good." Seungcheol says, running his fingers at the hair on the back of Seokmin's head and Seokmin groans before he pulls out and fucks back in. Seungcheol starts moaning with his mouth hanging open so Wonwoo lets him lap at his thumb again before pressing it down on Seungcheol's tongue as Seokmin finds his pace.

Seungcheol's ass had always been something Seokmin had thought about endlessly. Most of them having more or less the same story of losing their virginity, coming up to their leader and asking him stuff that would eventually end with someone hands in someone's pants, someones lips on another, and all that comes after. The stories aren't exactly the same but it's just a variety of colors of the same thing. Seokmin's was a lot more tame than the others. It was summer and seungcheol was walking around with just boxers and it was painfully obvious to Seokmin that there was nothing underneath. They eventually started talking, Seokmin asking questions about Seungcheol's first time and all that and to twenty year old Seokmin, there's nothing more attractive than Seungcheol's skin glistening from the sheen layer of sweat on his skin as he holds both of their dicks in his hands and he grinds down on Seokmin as he sat on his lap. 

But this is a whole new experience. Seokmin has been with Seungcheol before but not like this. Not in this kind of setting, this kind of light. He's never been this open and so pliant and he's never been this hungry for attention. Seokmin thinks it's Wonwoo's affect on him but Seungcheol's always been easily drunk with eyes on him and no one has ever had any problem giving jsut exactly waht he wanted. 

Seokmin catches himself pressing his palm on Seungcheol's toned stomach and he smiles when he sees it.  
"Hyung." Seokmin says, running his fingers under his dick and Seungcheol twitches under him.  
"Don't." Seungcheol whines and Seokmin smiles down at him.  
"You're leaking. Like a lot." Seokmin says and he licks up his fingers and lets Seungcheol watch as he does.   
"I can't help it." Seungcheol whines and Seokmin's hips falters as he pushes in and Seungcheol moans. Wonwoo lifts Seungcheol up as he moves closer and Seungcheol lets out a broken sob when Wonwoo lifts him up, making Seokmin's dick go in deeper from the angle and Seungcheol cums. Seokmin watches as he sobs and his cum splatters all over Seokmin's chest. Seungcheol tightens around Soekmin's dick and Seokmin leans closer.   
"You came." Wonwoo says, deep and hungry, and Seungcheol whines.  
" 'M sorry. Sorry." Seungcheol pleads and Seokmin pulls out slowly.  
"Don't." Wonwoo tells him and Wonwoo grabs Seungcheol's jaw.  
"Since you came without permission, I think you should let Seokmin continue till he cums. Don't you think so, hyung?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol moans. Wonwoo's hands move down Seungcheol's ass and he runs a finger around Seungcheol's stretched hole, making Seokmin shiver as he feels his finger on his dick.   
"Yes." Seungcheol nods and Seungcheol moans.  
"You can use hyung." Seungcheol says and he wraps his arms around Seokmin's neck again. Seokmin stares at Wonwoo's smile right next to Seungcheol's blissed out face and he groans before moving on his knees, holding the underside of Seungcheol's knees, and fucking back in him. 

Seungcheol looks fucking good like this. Leaning back on Wonwoo as he cries soft whimpers every time Seokmin fucks into him and Wonwoo's hand on the back of Seokmin's neck was enough to make his hips moves even faster. His thrusts turn shallow, more needy and self indulgent compared to before. Seungcheol won't admit it but to him, size does matter. He likes the feeling of being stretched because he likes feeling the size of it inside him so Seokmin knows to fuck slow and to fuck deep. But since he's already got want he wanted, Seokmin decided he'd have to like whatever Seokmin gives him now. 

Seokmin feels himself skirting over the edge of spilling over and he looks up at Wonwoo almost instinctively. Seokmin groans as Wonwoo looks down at him and Wonwoo kisses him quick before nodding. Seokmin lets go of Seungcheol's legs to hold his hips and he mutters a soft sorry over Seungcheol's lips before kissing him and fucking into him faster. He holds his waist tightly and Seungcheol's whines grew louder and longer and Seokmin's sure someone else could hear it from outside but that just urges him even more. Seokmin lasts a couple minutes like that, fucking into Seungcheol hard and fast, before he pushes in completely and he cums, spilling inside Seungcheol as he moans. Seokmin kisses him as he moves his hips slowly, still trying to ride off the high from his orgasm and Seungcheol tightens up even more. Seokmin leans in and bites Seungcheol's shoulder softly as he keeps cumming and Seungcheol pressed his hands on Seokmin's chest.  
"Too much." Seungcheol moans and Seokmin shiver as he finally stops. Seokmin pushes himself off of Seungcheol and he kisses him. Seungcheol moans and Seokmin feels Wonwoo's hands on the back of his head again.  
"It's my turn to have fun." Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods.   
"What do you want?" Seokmin asks and Wonwoo pulls Seungcheol off of his dick, Seungcheol moans and he moves his hands between his legs and Seokmin sees Wonwoo's hand on his ass.   
"Don't let any of it come out." Wonwoo says over Seungcheol's ear and Seungcheol nods.   
"You good to bottom tonight?" Wonwoo asks Seokmin and Seokmin's dick answers Wonwoo by twitching.  
"I'm gonna need you to ride my dick, baby. Is that okay?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin nods. 

  
Wonwoo finally takes off his clothes and Seokmin grabs the lube Wonwoo used on Seungcheol. He spreads his knees apart and starts to stretch himself open again and he moans when he fits two fingers out once. Seokmin takes a deep breath and relaxes before adding another finger.   
"Come here." Wonwoo's voice comes form where he's sitting in the middle of the bed and Seokmin crawls over his lap and lets Wonwoo take over. Wonwoo's fingers are always better. They're longer and stronger and he doesn't falter when it starts to feel too good. Wonwoo plays with him for a while, licking up his neck as he spreads him open and Seokmin feels a bit embarrassed as Seungcheol watches them.   
"You ready?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin nods. He lies back down and he lubes his dick up enough for Seokmin to feel at ease and Seokmin holds it up before pressing his ass down, letting the head in his ass before gently lowering himself until he's pressed completely on Wonwoo's lap. Wonwoo's dick stretching him open bit by bit and he moans when he bottoms out. Seokmin starts breathing hard as he lifts himself up a bit and sits back down. Riding someone is always so tiring and it hurts his thighs afterwards but Wonwoo always get riled up when someone rides him. Likes watching as someone fuck themselves on his dick and Seokmin knew just how to rile him up and get waht he wanted at the same time.  
"Hyung." Wonwoo calls out and Seungcheol moves closer, hand still in between his ass as Wonwoo smiles at him.   
"Come here." Wonwoo calls him over and Seungcheol turns red in the face.  
"Wonwoo, thats..." Seungcheol says and he stops himself.   
" _Hyung_." Wonwoo says in his deep voice and Seungcheol looks over at Seokmin before whimpering.  
"I've eaten you out before, hyung. No need to be shy." Wonwoo says, because he's a tease and he gets off on knowing that he can make you feel good. 

Seungcheol takes a deep breath and he crawls over Wonwoo's head, Wonwoo stops him when he was about to move over Wonwoo's head.  
"Face the other way." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol whimpers as he does. Seungcheol has his knees on either side of Wonwoo's head as he faces Seokmin. Seungcheol hovers over Wonwoo's face with his hand still on his ass and Wonwoo takes hold of his wrists before leaning up and licking up his ass. Seungcheol lets out a high pitched moan as he does and his thighs shakes as Wonwoo's head moves slightly. Seokmin's already built up a pace on Wonwoo's dick as Seungcheol watches and Seokmin can't afford to feel embarrased about it so he just fucks himself on Wonwoo's dick. Seokmin finds himself watching Seungcheol as he fucks himself down on Wonwoo's dick and he watches as Seungcheol pants with his eyes closed. Seungcheol then opens his eyes and he catches Seokmin watching him. Seungcheol pressed a hand on Wonwoo's chest and he leans forward as he pulls Seokmin by the neck. Seokmin's hips stutter as Seungcheol pulls him in for a kiss and Seokmin feels Wonwoo's hand on his thigh. Wonwoo moves his hand up to his dick and starts pumping his hand and Seokmin whimpers against Seungcheol's lips as Wonwoo cums inside him. Suengcheol moans as well as he pulls away from Seokmin. Wonwoo pats Seungcheol's thighs and Seungcheol shakily gets up and balances himself next to Seokmin as Wonwoo sits up.   
"You okay for one more?" Wonwoo asks and Seokmin nods. Pulling Wonwoo in for a kiss that Wonwoo gladly obliges. Wonwoo pulls away and smiles at him before turning to Seungcheol next to Seokmin and kissing him, too. Seungcheol hums into the kiss and Wonwoo holds him by the side of his neck before pulling away. Wonwoo gently lifts Seokmin off of his dick and Seokmin moas at the feeling of Wonwoo's cum dripping down his thighs.   
"Lie down. On your back." Wonwoo says to Seungcheol and Seungcheol does as he was told. He lies on his back behind Seokmin and Wonwoo kisses his neck before leaning in and kissing his jaw.  
"On you hands and knees, baby." Wonwoo says and Seokmin nods. He gets on his hands and knees, hovering over Seungcheol, and Seungcheol pulls him in for a soft kiss.  
"You're doing so well." Seungcheol says and Seokmin feels the tip off Wonwoo's dick right over his hole and Wonwoo pushes in a bit, letting the head of his dick catch around Seokmin's rim before slowly inching in and pulling back out. Seokmin falls, his hands buckling and he catches himself with his elbows rightnext to Seungcheol's head and Seungcheol runs his hand ove rhis stomach as Wonwoo fuck him mercilessly from behind. Wonwoo's grip on his wasit was bound to bruise up in the morning and Seokmin gets all the more hot and bothered by it. His hard dick swaying under him and Seungcheol seems to have read his mind since he wrapped his hand around Seokmin's dick before kissing him.  
"Is this okay?" Seungcheol asks and Seokmin nods, whining as he kisses Seungcheol again.  
"I'm close." Wonwoo tells him, bending forward to whisper right behind his ear with his hips not even faltering. Seungcheol pumps his hands on Seokmin's dick as Wonwoo fucks him faster and Wonwoo cumming in him for the second time that night was all he needed to tip over the edge and cum all over Seungcheol's skin.. Seokmin's hands and thighs shake from exhaustion and he's prtty sure that Wonwoo pulling him by the waist was the only thing keeping him up. Seokmin's upper body falls on top of Seungcheol and Seungcheol moans. 

It was dirty and a bit uncomfortable but Wonwoo gently pulls out and sets his legs down before leaning down and licking up Seokmin's ass once.  
" _Hyung_." Seokmin whines and Wonwoo pats his thighs gently and turns him on his side next to Seungcheol before kissing him. Seokmin humms at the surpisingly gentle and soft kiss and he watches as Wonwoo pulls away to kiss Seungcheol as well. Seokmin throws a hand over Seungcheol body and pulls him close as Wonwoo gets up and tell them he'll be right back.  
"Hey." Seungcheol says, he slips his arm under Seokmin's head and Seokmin lifts himself up, scooting upwards and resting his head right in front of Seungcheol.  
"You've gotten a lot better." Seungcheol says and Seokmin laughs quietly.  
"I think you just got tighter." Seokmin says and Seungcheol slaps his chest. Seokmin leans in to kiss Seungcheol and Seungcheol throws his other hand over Seokmin's neck, locking him there with his arms and Seokmin could feel Seungcheol's dick press against his as Seungcheol moves closer.  
"You two tired me out." Seungcheol says, their nose touching as he spoke and Seokmin smiles.  
"Good. But you gotta let me suck your dick tomorrow. You know, so we're be even." Seokmin says and Seungcheol hums.  
"Only if I get to ride you after." Seungcheol says. Seokmin nods and he leans in to kiss Seungcheol again. He just really really loves kissing Seungcheol.

They were interrupted by Wonwoo slamming the door and Seokmin can't even hide the smile on his face as Wonwoo walks over the bed with a scowl.  
"I go out so i can get you cleaned up and I come back to this? You guys aren't fair." Wonwoo says and he drops a warm and damp towel on their legs before he starts cleaning them up. Seokmin sits up and takes one of the towels form Wonwoo and he cleans himself up before helping Wonwoo with Seungcheol. It's not surprising that Seungcheol ends up the messiest when it comes to this and frankly, Seokmin thinks he likes it when they mess him up because he likes being pampered at the end. Wonwoo lifts his legs up gently as he cleans him up and Seungcheol giggles as he wipes under his thighs. Seokmin starts wiping at Seungcheol's chest and Seokmin grins as Seungcheol tries to push his hand away while Seokmin rubs the towel over his nipples. 

Wonwoo tells them he's got the tub running in the bathroom and he can make some food if they want. And when Wonwoo offers to cook food it's usually ramyeun so Seokmin nods and he pulls Seungcheol in the bathtub. They soak for a while. Seungcheol pressing his back on Seokmin's chest and Wonwoo sitting on the toilet with the lid down and they talk for a while. Wonwoo goees out to mkae the ramyeun when the water wasn't as hot anymore and Seokmin not so subtly stares as Seungcheol puts on his boxers and his shirt. Seungcheol catches him staring and he kisses him softly. He licks at Seokmin's lips and Seokmin gasps at the slight sting. "Sorry about that." Seungcheol says before walking out of the bathroom. He and Seungcheol share the ramyeun with Wonwoo smiling at them from the other side of the table and Wonwoo asks them if they want to sleep in the living room on his bed or in Seokmin's room. Seuncheol votes for Seokmin's room with his mouth rull of noodles so they all agreed to sleep there. Seokmin tries to tidy up his room while Wonwoo and Seungcheol cleans up. 

Seokmin was a bit wary with how to fit three people win his bed but with Seungcheol's inevitable clinginess and Wonwoo's habit of coercing you into being the little spoon whenever you sleep next to him, they end up sleeping snug against each other. Wonwoo's back on the wall with his nose on the back of Seokmin's neck and Seungcheol head pillowed on Seokmin's arm as he press his face against Seokmin's chest. It was a tight fit but they managed. Seungcheol asks Wonwoo where Chan was and Wonwoo laughs as he tells them he's busy with Jihoon and Hansol. They talk about schedules and about food and they eventually talk about prehistoric animals that were bigger than the largest animal now. In the end, Wonwoo falls asleep first. His arm draped over them with his hand on Seungcheol's waist, and Seokmin plays with Seungcheol's hair for not even two minutes and he Seokmin has him snoring softly on his chest. He wraps his arms around Seungcheol's shoulder and he let's Wonwoo's leg rest in between his and that's how he falls asleep. Tired, warm, and content. A little stuffy, yeah. But it definitely beats sleeping alone with just plush stuffed toy to hold. 

**Author's Note:**

> now everyone look away.


End file.
